1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to an integrated circuit, and more particularly to a method of analyzing coupling effect between signal lines in an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Neighboring signal lines included in an integrated circuit may interfere mutually depending on disposition of the signal lines according to the design of the integrated circuit. Such interference may be referred to as coupling effect that may become serious as the integration degree of a circuit increases. The coupling effect between the signal lines may be modeled using coupling capacitances between the signal lines and the coupling effect is generally analyzed with respect to the worst case regardless of design and operation of the integrated circuit. It is difficult to provide an exact coupling effect according to such conventional methods without considering the real operation of the integrated circuit.